


Overwhelming

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [207]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Top Benny, Top Dean, overwhelmed Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: This is exactly what Sam wants. To be overwhelmed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> It's quite nsfw, the tags cover what's going on here.

“Fucking hell,” Sam gasps, rolling his hips back.

Benny smirks at Dean, who smirks back. “Not even close to done with ya yet, Sam,” Benny says.

Sam groans, eyes falling shut, rolling his hips on top of Benny. Benny squeezes Sam’s hips and pulls him down hard on his dick. 

“Gonna fill you up real good, Sam,” Dean promises lowly. He makes eye contact with Benny, who nods and holds Sam still. 

Dean’s fingers are already slicked up well, and he slides one into Sam, alongside Benny’s cock. Benny groans, feeling Dean alongside there with him, but his reaction is nothing compared to Sam’s.

Sam rolls his hips again, trying to get them further inside of him. He can’t move very far, not with Benny holding him firmly in place, but he keeps trying, face screwed up tight with pleasure. 

“Shhh,” Benny says. “Settle down. We’re gonna give ya what you want.”

Dean hums his agreement, adding a second finger. Benny wishes he could see it, see how Sam’s stretched wide around them. He’ll just have to settle with Sam’s face, although he makes a mental note. If Sam’s up for this again, he’s going to be the guy with a view.

Dean works a third finger into Sam. Sam grunts at that, the stretch seemingly too much, so Benny takes one hand off his hip and moves it to Sam’s nipples, pinching and rolling them, until Sam forgets the stretch and burn and is once more trying to rock his hips.

“Soon,” Dean promises. “Soon, Sammy. Gonna fill ya so good, gonna feel it for days. Make you see stars, little brother.”

Sam moans at the promise of that–it’s what he’s wanted all along, after all, what he asked for, to be so full he wouldn’t be able to believe it–and finally finds his voice. “Goddammit, Dean. Now. C’mon. _Now_.”

Dean can hardly resist that voice, so he kisses Sam’s shoulder a few times, says, “sure, Sammy,” and pulls his fingers free.

Sam whines at the loss but moans, long and obscene, once Dean starts pushing his cock into him.

“Oh, holy fuck,” Benny says, struck by feeling both of them, wrapped up in Sam’s tight heat. Dean grunts his agreement, pushing in slowly.

Sam, for his part, can’t even speak his feelings, just throws his head back and _whines_ , one hand on Benny’s chest, squeezing slightly, hips rocking as he tries to find more, anything to amplify the feeling still further.

Finally, Dean and Benny are both fully seated inside Sam. They make eye-contact over Sam’s shoulder, and Dean nods. So, Benny gets both his hands back on Sam’s hips, and starts using them to guide Sam’s motions, firm tugs pulling Sam exactly where he wants him, while Dean fucks into him.

There’s no way they’re going to last long. The anticipation alone half-near killed them, but feeling themselves, pressed together inside Sam, is bringing them closer and closer to the edge. Sam himself seems to be teetering in that direction, unable to do anything but moan and roll his hips as Benny directs.

Sam comes first, without a finger on his cock, overwhelmed by being as full as he’s always wanted. He shoots all over Benny, and it’s only Benny’s hands on his hips and Dean at his back that keep him upright.

When Sam comes, he tightens up like a vise. It was always a tight squeeze inside him, but when he comes it’s overwhelmingly tight. Dean and Benny both come, filling Sam up, painting him white and sloppy inside.

They pull out of Sam carefully, knowing he’s got to be over-sensitive and tender by now. Sam grunts his complaints once or twice, but, by and large, they seem to do well.

As soon as they’re untangled, they pull Sam between them, cuddling him close. He’s leaking come on the sheets and smiling a blissed-out grin, and they each take a turn to kiss him.

“So fucking good,” Dean says.

“Mhm,” Benny agrees. “Was it what ya wanted?”

Sam nods, tired. “Yeah,” he says. “Exactly what I wanted.”

They both grin, pleased to have succeeded in giving Sam that.


End file.
